prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sean Faris
thumb Sean Faris ist ein us-amerikanischer Schauspieler, welcher in der Serie Pretty Little Liars die Nebenrolle Gabriel Holbrook spielt. Leben Faris wurde am 25 März in Houston, Texas geboren. Er wuchs bei seinen Eltern Katherine und Warren Stephen Faris, in einem kleinen Haus in Houston auf. Mit 12 Jahren zog er nach Ohio, dort besuchte er die "Barbizon Modeling and Acting School" in Cleveland. Im Jahr 1999 nahm er an der "International Model and Talent Association" teil. Im Jahr 2000 machte er seinen Abschluss mit Auszeichnung an der Padua Franciscan High School. Um seine Schauspielkarriere zu beginnen zog er nach Los Angeles, Karlifornien. Karriere Einer seiner ersten Projekten, bei denen er mitwirkte, waren die zwei Fernsehshows "Life as Week It It" und "Reunion". Beide wurden vor ihrerer ersten Staffel abgesagt. In Yours, Mine und Ours spielte er William Beardsley, aber auch in Sleepover mit Alex Vega tritt er auf. Zudem wurde er 2004 für den Young Actors Award nominiert. Im Jahr 2007 spielte er in den aufeinanderfolgenden Filme mit, in Forever Strong, Never Back Down un din Brooklyn to Manhattan. Alle drei Filme wurden im Jahr 2008 veröffentlicht. 2008 produzierte und spielte er in einem Kurzfilm mit dem Titel Manifest Destiny mit. Auch in der beliebten Serie "The Vampire Diaries" erschien er in drei Episoden im Jahr 2010. Außerdem präsentierte er sich als Titelbild in der US Men's Health Zeitschrift, welche auch die meistverkaufte Ausgabe dieses Magazins war, im Jahre 2010. Anfang 2011 spielte er zusamme mit Betty White und Jennifer Love Hewitt in The Lost Valentine eine Hauptrolle. Am 22. März 2013 wurde bekannt, dass er in Zukunft bei der Serie "Pretty Little Liars" mitspielen wird. Dort spielt er einen "Police Officer" namens Gabriel Holbrook. Am 25. Februar 2014 wurde berichtet, dass Sean eine der Hauptrollen in Supernatural: Bloodlines spielen soll. Supernatural Bloodlines, ist ein geplantes Spin-Off von der CW- Serie Supernatural. In der zwanzigsten Folge der neunten Staffel der Serie Supernatural entstand die Idee, als Pilot. Allerdings wurde die Tochterserie vom Produzenten (CW) abgelehnt. Filmografie *2001: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks *2001: Twisted *2001 - 2002 Smallville (Fernsehserie, zwei Folgen) *2001: Undressed - Wer mit wem? (Fernsehserie) *2001: Pearl Harbor *2002: Eben ein Stevens (Even Stevens, Fernsehserie) *2002: House Blend *2002: Meine Familie - echt peinlich (Maybe I's Me, Fernsehserie) *2003: One Tree Hill (Fernsehserie, Folge 1.08) *2003: Eve (Fernsehserie) *2004: Plötzlich verliebt (Sleepover) *2004: Boston Public (Fernsehserie) *2004-2005: Life As We Know It (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) *2005: Deine, Meine & Unsere *2005-2006: Reunion (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) *2008: The Fighters (Never Back Down) *2008: Forever Strong *2008: Manifest Destiny *2010: Brooklyn to Mannhattan *2010: The King of Figherts *2010: The Vampire Diaries (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *2010: Ghost Machine *2010: The Lost Valentine (Fernsehfilm) *2011: Freerunner *2011: Leverage (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *2012: Stash HOuse *2012: Weihnachten mit Holly (Christmas with Holly) *2013: Pawn - Wem kannst du vertrauen? *2013-2015: Pretty Little Liars (Fernsehserie, 15 Folgen) *2014: Supernatural (Fernsehserie, Folge 9x20) *2016: Female Fight Club *2017: Gangster Land (In the Absence of Good Men 'Sonstige Projekte' *2011: Need for Speed: The Run (Videospiel) video|right|300px Kategorie:Nebendarsteller